westmarchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 15
In which... Story 998:Tyrus:1-15 After appeasing the personification of fire – something she was told never to do – Mimosa has gained a control over fire, but has lost many childhood memories and some ability to control her temper. She’s also much more inclined to burn things. Interested in wandering into adventure, she gathered Adrian, Jath, and Flynwrick. Having made a deal to investigate some ruins for Hextia, Flynwrick suggested they head there. The group set out, deciding to pass by Hextia’s on the way. There Mimosa and Adrian bargained for more information about their patrons in exchange for showing her what they knew – Adiran looking for a way to break his bond and Mimosa a way to strengthen it. Upon bringing up a recently discovered pond witch, Hextia angrily admitted that the pond witch was her sister and would gladly see her dead. At the end of the visit, Hextia said she believed Adrian could pass on his bond to another with a sacrifice and other magics. Mimosa agreed to kill Hextia’s sister with fire, something Hextia believed would make fire very happy. Hextia also produced a potion that she wanted to see the effects of. Flynwrick agreed to take it, gaining the ability to blend into shadows but also beginning to age rapidly. After dark, Flynwrick also spoke with Hextia about patronage, bargaining with information about a magical door he’d come across. The group set out again, first passing by a strange elven door. Jath remembered a nursery rhyme she'd once heard that seemed to refer to the door didn't reveal this information to other characters but I wanted to include it anyway. I dare thee approach the White King's doors, and knock on them times three His kingdom lies behind them, a most beauteous place to see The trees there shine of silver and their leaves are finest jades And in their boughs the nightingale sings songs with voice of maids Be warned, my child, in the White King's realm, more than three days do not stay And neither grain of salt nor honey eat while on your way The White King he may find you foul or he may find you fair The nightingale may spin your voice as caution through the air Unable to open it, they headed towards the ruins. Along the way, they ran across two strangers. Refusing to answer questions, Flynwrick shot at them as they ran, bringing down one. The man agreed to talk and explained he and the woman were nomads and followers of Sinari. Adrian, Mimosa, and Flynwrick then moved on while Jath stayed behind, claiming she wished to forget some things of her past, as was Sinari’s domain. While speaking with the man, Perth, he admitted that he (as well as others) had been greatly angered when the followers of Tevorna many months ago destroyed their sacred shrine. The followers have been on the run ever since. Jath encouraged this line of thought and eventually returned with Perth and his sister to the where the rest of the Sinari followers were gathered. Jath managed to convince several others that the followers of Tevorna should not go unpunished, as well as convincing them she’d been part of the group attempting to save the followers when the shrine was destroyed (being at least partially true). With many beginning to agree on this topic, Jath decided to stay with the nomads. the next month, many of the tribe were convinced to war and began a front against the followers of Tevorna, leaving many dead and the Elders of Sinari banished. Adrian, Mimosa, and Flynwrick continued on to the ruins, where they discovered a swamp and a massive entrance. Sneaking up on it, they soon discovered a fifteen foot giant, riddled with shards of bone. Casting a single eldritch blast, they fled and returned to Niska. Key Events Quotes